Rebel Spirits at Orange Star High
by Artworx88
Summary: Son Gohan has finally defeated Cell, the years have passed, leading Son Gohan to become a senior at Orange Star High School. Trunks stays with Gohan throughout high school, them being seniors now. Trunks knows the devastation he must face when he returns to his timeline: androids 17 and 18. Trunks also knows that nothing will ruin his final year of high school...or so he thought.
1. Prologue: Time and Techniques

In the apocalyptic timeline of the merciless androids, Trunks has created his moralistic invention that allows for him to see the future and past - in a matter of seconds. He purposely designed for it to look like a regular tablet, so that he can bring it with him wherever he goes without attracting attention. The tablet can also look into the future/past of another timeline, but it can only be used in his universe (aka the Dragon Ball Z universe).

The downside to this, is that it distorted another universe, causing it to fuse and merge both universes as one, which Trunks was unaware of. Trunks created this invention due to his mother's concern, Bulma, of his friends back at the new timeline. With Trunks's knowing that, he looks into the future of the Z-Fighters at the new timeline. He sees a deviously cunning dark spirit that causes disruption of the peace at Orange Star High. With the dark spirit is an innocent young boy with a pyramid puzzle around his neck. This puzzle has the same corrupted essence of the dark spirit. Trunks foresees the dark spirit's evil energy spreading towards the other Z-fighters. It first spreads to Gohan, then to Videl, then to Hercule, and lastly to Buu.

And thus, Trunks creates his new profound fighting technique: the shining spirit sword of light. This technique requires the wielder of the sword to gather all positive spiritual energy within themselves. The wielder then releases all positive spiritual energy and it's transferred to the sword.

The wielder of the sword then shines any essence of good inside their heart while at the same time attacking their opponent with the technique. This technique can only be used against a corrupted or dark spirit; if done on any other being, the sword will fade through, including all the positive spiritual energy. This technique can only be wielded by a master of the sword, and the wielder must have a spiritually pure heart. The technique will then destroy any dark spiritual energy from the spirit, or if needed, completely annihilate the spirit.

Now here's the catch:

Trunks later on discovers another fighting technique, that involves using his pure spiritual energy as an attack. He efficiently prepares for anything that may happen in the future or back at home by creating new techniques.

Trunks other motive for creating these new techniques is to find inner peace and hidden strength from within himself. He is alone for a long time with no one else to teach him combat, and he was curious about what other powers he is truly capable of despite being a half-sayian half-human teenage boy. His sayian side is craving more power, but his human side was curious and wanted to find inner spiritual peace. So, Trunks decides to go back to the future before the evil essence reaches the Z-Fighters.

This other technique, involves the wielder of the sword to withdraw any positive spiritual energy, condense it within their mind, then force it out of their body with the breath of light. The breath of light is translucent, almost like a white icy cloud. This forced out spiritual energy then transforms into individual light spirits, which only obey to their creator. They have the ability to not only fight with positive energy attacks, but also spread love and joy simply by being near a person.

And so, Trunks and Gohan head off toward the brand new day, the first day of school at Orange Star High.


	2. A Chance Meeting

"Hey, Prince Perfect! Ha ha ha ha!"

And there was his stupid voice again, as I walked right past him like I do every year on the first day of school: Erik Ashmit. Dark-blonde, with light blonde highlights on his short layered hair. Light skin, green eyes, pretty much your average rich-kid with a sweater vest. He's been annoying me and calling me names since freshman year. A snotty rich sayian boy, with little to no friends. Point is, I walked right past him with my backpack slung across my shoulder and walked towards Gohan.

"Don't you think you're getting too old for this type of behavior?", I called out as I didn't even look back at Erik.

"Don't you think that you're too human to be called a sayian?" I stopped walking, and Gohan turned around from his locker to see me. Erik played out a devious grin, with excitement.

The whole hallway went quiet, as some students were watching, others murmuring, and some kept walking.

"Hey Trunks! What's goin' on?", called out Gohan to me, quickly shutting his locker and walking straight towards me.

Erik saw this as the perfect opportunity to grip my left shoulder and pull me by the ponytail.

"Argh! Erik, cut it out!" I huffed, Gohan now running towards both of us. In that moment, in that instant, I felt the strange impulse to turn super saiyan once again. My eyes flickered green, but Gohan's eyes met mine and they said to keep cool.

Just as Gohan was about to push Erik off of me, Erik abruptly let go of me and I fell forward to the cold tiled floor. Erik let out a hearty mean laugh, running off like a thief in the mob of students.

"Trunks, are you alright?" said Gohan from above me. I felt so down, literally, on all fours, and then I saw a young man's hand reaching towards me.

"Here, let me help you up." Said the youthful, mystifying and eye-catching boy with amethyst eyes.

Half thinking, I accepted the hand before me, allowing him to pull me up back on my feet.

And then, it happened. Our eyes met, and the dark spiritual essence loomed over me, in the form of a young boy with a smile across his perfectly proportioned face. The feels; it felt cold and isolated, but at the same time warm and welcoming.

"You took a hard fall right there. What's your name?" said the mystical boy to me.

I didn't respond for a good ten seconds, still wondering what that dark spiritual essence was, for it did not feel like chi, or ki.

"Ah," I stuttered. "thank you for helping me up, and my name is Trunks."

Why did I just tell him my name? And why didn't Gohan help me up? As I glanced and saw Gohan behind the boy, Gohan said rather quickly, "Trunks, let's get to our first class-"

"Excuse me, but I think we have the same first period, Trunks." said the boy, interrupting Gohan. "By the way, my name is Yami."

I blinked, and replied, "Wait, what's your first period class?"

"AP English Literature, with Mr. English." answered Yami slowly and smoothly.

"Oh, then you do have the same first period as me, and Gohan."

Gohan stepped forward and exclaimed, "Okay then, let's get to class before the bell rings."

And so, as Gohan and I were in front of Yami leading him to first period, I just couldn't wrap my mind over what exactly I felt from Yami. Gohan seemed concerned of me, his hands lightly gripped in his pants pockets, eyes flickering to me every now and then. Yami was dead silent during the entire walk to English, and I could just feel his strange dark force getting stronger. Whatever that force is, it's certainly not a human's force.

The bright shining sun outside lit the classroom up like a lamp at it's full strength. The classroom had a similar appearance to a seminar room, the huge windows taking up the top half of one whole wall in the room. Students were chatting like there was no tomorrow, and the teacher was preparing the projector to show on the huge screen something for the class.

Gohan and I sat next to Videl on the right-hand side of the classroom, middle row. As Videl and Gohan were talking, I kept my eyes peeled on Yami, who was sitting straight smack in the middle of the room, middle row. His arms were crossed, and his slightly lowered eyebrows suggested boredom of his surroundings. If he does something bad during class, then -

Wait, why do I even care about what this kid is doing? I just met Yami, in the most awkward way too, and I feel suspicious of him. Why should I? Maybe I'm suspicious because of the strange dark energy I felt from him. He's just a new student who stands out because of his appearance and demeanor.

Everyone else is enjoying their first day but me. If all I have to look forward to when I graduate is the horror of the -

"Trunks, don't space out, the Mr. English is going to start talking." whispered Gohan to me, breaking me from my own thoughts.

"Ah, okay. Sorry about that." I mumbled, now looking forward at Mr. English, who was at the the pulpit in front of the huge screen.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. English, and I am your AP English Literature teacher. If you look at the board, you see the topics and literature pieces we will be covering in this course, which are…."

For the next 15 minutes, the teacher listed and gave the class a little bit of info of each topic, which, Gohan had the audacity to type on his laptop, even though it's all in the syllabus. Yami seemed to keep the same expression for a little over half the class, and I, once again, only this time not as strong, felt a dark force rise in him.

"Okay class," began Mr. English, "the first topic you all will be learning, which is persuasive writing, I will explain and you will all type notes on your laptops. So, get your laptops out,"

Mr. English then flipped open to the first page of his persuasive writing guide, "And start taking notes."

Gohan and Videl already had their laptops open, so I went ahead and got mine out of my backpack. As I glanced around the room, everyone had their laptops out, except for Yami.

Mr. English then said to the class, "Your paper's title is called a thesis. If you have a thesis and make it detailed, a number of basic writing problems begin to solve themselves. You have built-in purpose. You have built-in organization. You have the potential for-" Mr. English noticed that Yami, arms crossed, was the only student not taking notes, which aggravated Mr. English immensely.

"Yugi Moto - why aren't you typing the notes!?" barked Mr. English.

"...You," said Yami with an icy glare straight at Mr. English. "do you even know what you're saying? An essay's opinion or major point, is called a thesis. The title of an essay is not the thesis."

"Wha-what?!" stuttered Mr. English, but was unprepared for another hard slap.

"Think of your writing—in any form—as a form of persuasion. Follow this principle: Develop a thesis, and then back it up. How can you possibly have built-in organization and built-in purpose if you don't have the information to back it up?"

"How-how dare you talk back to a teacher?!" stuttered Mr. English with a ridiculed expression.

"Besides, you're lousy at explaining yourself. You continue talking without getting to the point. As a teacher, you have no academic skills. You don't go beyond the manual. You don't have any idea whatsoever as to what you're explaining."

Mouth agape, Mr. English's eye was twitching and his face turned pale.

"If you intend to teach me, come back tomorrow after you've studied the topic properly." said Yami with finality, a close up of his glaring eyes at the teacher.

Not a single word, the teacher just stood in front of the class for five seconds then ran out in a fit of stupidity and embarrassment. Everyone was dead silent, staring at Yami, whose dark strange force spread around the classroom, making everyone feel negative emotions. Gohan's face showed great surprise and trouble by what just happened, and Videl's face had a similar expression. Saved by the bell, it was time to go to the next class. The other student's rushed out of class, and as Gohan, Videl and I both got up from our seats, we noticed that Yami somehow was the first to exit the classroom.

"What, what was that?" blurted Videl, quickly putting on her messenger bag.

"I have no idea, Videl," replied Gohan, "but that Yami just sent the teacher running out of class for being incorrect on the topic."

"I'm going to my next period Gohan," said Trunks who was already walking away, "and I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing Yami in our next class together."

Gohan and Videl were catching up to Trunks, and as soon as they were in the crowded hallway, Gohan asked Trunks,

"And what makes you think that, Trunks?"

"I saw Yami's schedule on his desk. He has all the same classes as you and I. So he'll probably do the same thing to the other teachers. As to why he's acting like that, that's beyond what I can imagine."

And it was, because Yami did the same for all the rest of the morning class teachers. By lunch, there were already rumors going around about Yami threatening all the senior teachers to quit their jobs.

How can one person make such an impact on a huge school like Orange Star High? And why?


	3. Suspicions Rise

Gohan, Videl and I decided to sit outside in the plaza near the cafeteria for lunch. The plaza was huge and had the appearance of a university plaza. As I dropped my backpack on the ground behind our picnic table, Gohan quietly asked me an odd question.

"So Trunks, whatcha want for lunch? I can instant transmission to the front of the pizza line if you want."

"Instant transmission? No, Gohan, we can't use our powers at school, you already know that!" I quickly whispered, glancing to make sure no other human students around heard.

"What? Why can't we use our powers at school, Trunks?" curiously whispered Gohan as he was now sitting on the opposite side of me. Videl was sitting next to Gohan and was completely oblivious to our conversation, focused on texting someone.

"You know, the Secret Saiyan Society made an agreement with the school that saiyans are allowed to attend, as long as they don't use their powers on school campus."

Gohan's blank stare told me he had no idea what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the picnic table bench.

"I'll just go get some lunch like any normal person would, standing in line." I said with finality, and as I walked off I heard Gohan holler, "Okay, I'll just teleport my food to me!"

I tried my best to ignore what he said, and luckily no one really heard what he hollered anyways. As I opened the doors to the cafeteria, I heard Gohan scarfing down food back at our picnic table.

The cafeteria was packed with students all over the place, the bright orange, black and white walls popping out nicely. Walking to the pizza line, several of my classmates waved to me, and as I waved back. Some of them hollered, asking if I was the Golden Warrior that defeated the monstrous Cell. I ignored them, which in response made them all the more curious and gossipy of me.

As I was standing in the pizza line, I noticed a girl in a pink school uniform with soft-looking brown hair and ocean blue eyes, wandering around looking for the end of the line. _She's cute._ I thought to myself.

"Hey, you," I nicely called out to her. She blinked and turned to me, as we made eye contact for the first time. "the end of the line is behind me."

"Ah, okay, thanks!" she thankfully replied while speed walking towards the line, now behind me.

"Your welcome. So, what's your name?" I cheerfully asked.

"Oh, my name's Tea Gardner. Nice to meet you. Thanks for directing me to the end of the line, I was going to meet my friends in the pizza line, but I guess they're not here yet." she replied, looking a little bummed out.

"Aww, that sucks, well don't worry. Hey, if you can't find them, you can sit with me so you're not lonely."

"Oh really? Awww, thanks! Yeah, I think they have second lunch anyways. That's really nice of you. What's your name?"

"Trunks Briefs. I know, don't laugh please." I said playfully, which made her laugh and giggle. Score! I thought to myself as I was now facing forward. After we paid for our food, I asked Tea if she wanted to sit inside or outside, and she wanted to sit outside.

As we were leaving the food court, I felt the strange heart beat-like pulse of dark energy pass by me: it was Yami, but he was shorter and his eyes were bigger and rounder than before. _Huh? Why is Yami shorter and looks a little different?_ _Something is definitely fishy about that freshman boy. _I thought to myself.

We exited the cafeteria and were slowly walking together at the plaza. As I thought of where we could sit, I remembered that Gohan and Videl were waiting for me.


	4. Dodgeball Boss Battle

I then heard Gohan's voice call out,

"Hey Trunks, over here!" as he was waving his arms back and forth at me, while Videl was still mindlessly texting. Tea then asked,

"Are we going to sit with them?"

"Um…" I mumbled as Gohan began stuffing his face with rice balls, four in each hand.

"...yeah, sure, I guess." I nervously replied, as to my horrible luck Videl then stopped texting and looked up from her phone, only to see Gohan chugging down chocolate milk, the milk dripping down on his shirt!

"EWWW! GOHAN, THAT IS DISGUSTING!" shrieked Videl, scooching away from Gohan with her hands shielding her face. Tea then nervously asked me,

"...um, do you know them Trunks?" looking at me with awkward curiosity. As I was about to reply to Tea, Gohan then yelled,

"Trunks, bring your new friend and come sit with us!" Videl then had one had on her forehead, shaking her head.

"Nope. Don't know em'." And then simply, we sat down with them.

The sun's brilliant warmth then began to brighten, the clouds slowing showing the suns face; a quiet, calm breeze in the air. As I took the first bite of my pepperoni pizza, Gohan began to settle down a bit; a strange look of nervousness and concentration appeared on his face, almost as if he were waiting for something to appear. To calm his nerves and keep the conversation flowing, I began asking Tea all sorts of school related questions.

She told me that she is a sophomore transfer student, and used to go to Domino High in Domino City. I asked her why she had moved, and she said it was because her friend Yugi Moto was moving to Hercule City, so she wanted to come with him. The name Yugi Moto struck familiarity to me right off the bat; Yugi sounds like Yami. I then questioned Tea who this Yugi was and what he looked like.

"Yugi? You mean Yami right?"

"No, I mean Yugi. Yugi is my friend, along with Joey, Tristan and Bakura. They were the friends I was supposed to meet at-"

"Tea, there you are! We were looking all over for you!" shouted a voice from behind our picnic table. Tea turned around and stood up, her face brightening like a lamp in the dark. She ran over to them and said,

"Hi guys!" giving them all a hug. Besides Tea and, (the short boy that I assumed was Yugi,) with them was a tall boy with a trench coat and brown hair, a boy with dirty blonde hair wearing a blue t-shirt, and a boy with white semi long hair in a sweater vest.

"Well Tea," began the short boy, "where are we going to sit-" *DONG*...*DONG*...*DONG*...*DONG*...*DONG*

"Oh no, was that the bell?" Tea frantically asked who I assumed was Yugi.

"I...I guess so, but that means we won't see each other until the school day ends!" groaned Yugi, who was now upset.

"Hey, we can text each other in class!" said the blonde boy with the blue T-shirt, which aggravated the short boy even more, as he groaned that he has P.E. next; so that wouldn't be possible for him.

And so, Videl, Gohan and I threw away the rest of our food, I cheerfully said goodbye to Tea, and the three of us headed off for the gymnasium.

"Alright everyone, since today is the first day of classes, we're going to take it nice n' easy." began our P.E. teacher, whose accent made him sound like he's from the high class south.

The gym was incredibly large and spotless. Championship flags, medals and plaques were aligned high on the walls; obviously Orange Star High has a record for being one of the top high schools in the United States. Everyone was in rows of 5, totaling up to thirty students in the gym. I was in the front of the first line, and Gohan was in front of the second line. From what I could see, Yami (or whatever his name really is) was in the front of the last line.

"My name is Mr. Smith, just so ya know. So, since all of you have pre-read the syllabus that was sent home to you, you all know that this is a sports and games physical education class. Meaning…." this is where Mr. Smith turned around and took two dodge balls out of an orange sports bag.

"... that you all will be playing some good ol' dodge ball today. Let's get started!"

All the students were split into two teams; fifteen students on the left side of the gym, fifteen on the right. Mr. Smith assigned a leader for each team; I was the leader of the Team 1, and (of course) Yami was the leader of Team 2. As I gathered my team members to come up with a plan, several students suggested that I use my (as they call it) super golden warrior powers to win the game. I ignored that I idea, and decided on the 'hit and run, one by one' strategy.

I could see from afar Yami pumping everyone up with a speech of how he will triumph in the game. Erik was already getting all the boys on his team in their 'boss mode', pumping them up. Luckily Gohan was on my team; the teacher was concerned that it was taking us so long to start the game.

After another minute or so, the game started with four balls on each team; there was a line on the ground that set the boundaries for each team.

"Alright everyone, on your marks," Yami's team was now gritting their teeth, in a ferocious lion-pouncing position,

"...get set!..." My eyes shined with with confidence, along with Gohan's eyes brightening in a goofy stance; all of the my team's eyes on Yami.

"...GO!" *WHAM!*

"AGH!" Gohan yelled with his face being thrown back, and the dodgeball that hit him pouncing off to the wall behind him. *GASP!* "Gohan! I desperately yelled as I reached my hand out to him, time slowed. Eric Ashmit had made the first move, a devious smirk on his face.

"Heh," Yami silently laughed to himself as he made fast eye contact with Eric, and gave him the signal. Two fingers were pointed downward from Yami, and Eric commanded,

"Fire!" Two immensely strong Saiyan teenage boys had smacked me in the gut, and at my head with their dodgeballs. My team was stuck in shock at how serious, and fast everything had gone by. As soon as Gohan had seen in the corner of his eye after falling back from the recoil, his eyes widened with a glossy blue. "This...is...WAR!" I yelled.

"Videl!" Gohan had gasped, as Yami had now slipped into his group of Saiyan team members (or perhaps even slaves) into the shadows of safety, arms crossed with a devilish smirk.

"rrrrrRRRAAAAA!" All of the Saiyan boys and girls had roared in their sprint off to "dodgeball battle," and like gunshots dodgeballs and knocked out students were everywhere in a split second.

"Uh-Agh!" The coach had snapped back with his hands near his face, "What the!?"

"Gohan!" I yelled out as he, I and Videl were now hurrying off the court in shame.

"Darn him, that Yugi! We had prepared for a defense from him charging at us." Videl complained.

"Ha ha, so much for the 'hit and run, one by one' strategy." Gohan had choked in his laugh as I held him over the shoulder to help him out to the bench.

"Oh man, that ain't good. We'll just have to think of another strategy for the second round, and give off signals to our team members in the current game."

As the game continued on without us, our team members on the court were dropping like a stone; only two boys were left on the field, the only other saiyan boys on our team. Erik was crazed with pride and power, but even that couldn't allow our remaining team members to fall. With Mr. Smith glancing hastily at his wristwatch, there were only ten seconds left of the game.

Irritated and exhausted at the swift dodges of the remaining members, Erik was tired out and ready to collapse. With a split second striking glare from Yami to Erik, Yami immediately signaled for Erik to attack with full power.

Running at top speed, Erik threw as hard as he could the two balls in his hands at the boys. With only two seconds to spare, they both back flipped high in the air, which allowed for the balls to miss completely. Everyone was shocked to see such a dodge made in only seconds, causing Yami great shock and irritation.

"TIME'S UP! Trunks' team wins!" Signified Mr. Smith.

I looked up at the bench, shocked at what I had just heard. "We...we won?" I questioned now getting up. Gohan and Videl both hopped off of the benches and yelled out, "Woo-hoo! Yeaaahh! Al-RIGHT!" They gave each other a high five, and hugged tightly afterwards. Our tired out team members were then cheering and shouting, fists and hands in the air! "Wooooh! Yeah! Go Team Trunks!" I smiled with great joy when,

"WHAT?! NO, how is this even POSSIBLE!?" Yami had snapped. Everyone went dead silent, even the coach. " I AM THE KING OF GAMES, AND I ALWAYS WIN NO MATTER WHAT!" Everyone was silent from the tension in the air, and the seriousness of Yami.

A random Saiyan Junior from my team then said, *Cough cough* "Ha, loser." Everyone but Gohan, Videl and I, bursted into laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! King of Games? Who do you think you are?" The students were now pointing fingers at Yami, mocking and humiliating him. I could tell that from Yami's stance and body language that he felt angered from their mocking of his 'King of Games' title, but his face told me something else; his face showed fear, and coming to the realization that these students are not like any normal teenagers - they're Saiyans, and Yami was nothing more than a boy with his deck of child's play.

Fear of loss of power, social status, and fame showed all over Yami's face, as he figured out that these teenagers are of the Saiyan warrior descent; Yami felt small and weak, despite coming from such a royal past. (I personally think that if he had found out that I'm actually a Saiyan prince, and that technically my dad my is the King of our race, he definitely would have cracked.)

"Hey! I will not allow for smacktalk of any kind in my class! Am I clear!?" sternly shouted Mr. Smith, silencing everyone. Mr. Smith turned to Yami, asking him to come with him to talk in private. Before that, Mr Smith, informed us that the students that were laughing are to run seven laps tomorrow.

As Gohan and I were grabbing our water bottles, I overheard from the corner of the gym Mr. Smith talking to Yami in a hushed voice. I heard him tell Yami that his behavior was unacceptable, and that he will be sent to the principals office after getting his things in the boy's locker room. Yami kept a relatively calm expression (his clenched fists said otherwise) as he turned around and exited the gym. When Gohan and Videl weren't looking, I sneaked away from the others, exited the gym, and followed Yami to the boy's locker room.


End file.
